Unexpected Oasis
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Greg and Sara wake up in an unexpected situation. Sandle.
1. Chapter 1

_**Unexpected Oasis**_

**Greg and Sara wake up in an unfamiliar situation. Characters are not mine.

* * *

**

Greg yawned, rolling over in his sleep to pull the pillow he often held while he slept closer to him. At least that's what he expected to be holding. Instead, he found himself wondering when his pillow grew arms. And, when it had gotten cold feet, let alone feet at all.

He cracked an eye open and decided that he needed to add another question to that mental list. When did he start sleeping naked next to an equally naked Sara Sidle?

"What is going on…?" he asked himself out loud, immediately regretting doing so as it seemed to induce a throbbing headache. He put a hand to his head, surveying the room that he now knew was not his own.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room he realized this was not Sara's apartment either, as he was pretty sure she didn't live beachfront. Hotel room, he decided.

After debating waking her and deciding against it, trying to prolong whatever life he had left after she discovered their current situation, he pulled on his boxers and jeans, unable to locate his shirt and stepped onto the balcony, overlooking the clear and calm ocean that lay before him, each wave meeting the sandy beach with a quiet tranquility. 'That won't last long…' he thought to himself, and his theory was proven correct when a deafening scream was heard from inside the room.

He rushed back inside, seeing her in the corner of the room, the sheet from the bed wrapped around her. "Greg…?" she asked, apparently rather shocked.

"Morning?" he offered, moving beside her but staying juts out of her reach.

"What is going on?" she asked, panicked.

He took her arm and led her to the balcony. "Apparently, we're on vacation…"

She wheeled around to face him. "What in the hell is going on?" she screamed at him, realizing for herself that it wasn't a good idea.

"I'd suggest not yelling but I think you've figured that out for yourself." He replied.

Sara sat down on the edge of the bed. "What is going on?" she repeated quietly.

Greg sighed. "If I throw out my idea, you'll kill me."

She shot him a glare that would have killed the dead.

Without a word he grabbed her left hand and held up his left hand as well. "If this is any indication," he spun the gold band on his ring finger. "I'd say you've become Mrs. Gregory Sanders."

She blinked several times. "I am going to kill you."

"I figured." He replied.

* * *

_**Short opening chapter. I'll be working pretty much on this and 'A New Day's Dawn' Series. I'll update the other stuff whenever plot bunnies strike so… yeah, and this one will get more interesting. Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unexpected Oasis**_

_Greg and Sara wake up in an unfamiliar situation. Characters are not mine.

* * *

_

"Hawaii?" Sara yelled, "How the hell did we end up in Hawaii?"

Greg took a step away from his rather irritable friend, trying to avoid putting himself between her and the current object of her rage, namely the telephone with whom she was talking to Warrick and Catherine on.

"You guys called us at three in the morning saying that you needed a flight booked to Hawaii and hotel reservations." Catherine informed them. "If we had thought you were drunk I wouldn't have gotten you on the plane. "

Sara was pacing the floor of their hotel room, glaring at him out of the corner of her eye.

'I can think of worse things than waking up married, next to Sara Sidle. Winning the lottery for example…' he mused to himself, listening to Warrick and Catherine ramble on about what the two of them had been like last night.

It had been both of their nights off and Greg had called and asked Sara if she wanted to go grab a drink. 'A drink' had apparently turned into several drinks, which had in turn led to drunken admissions of love and quick trips to both of their apartments. He vaguely remembered one of the many wedding chapels along the strip and cursed himself for not remembering anything further. Though, based on the look of the room, whatever they'd done was no match for the sheets on the bed. And he had yet to locate his shirt.

"Okay. I'm gonna try and get us out of here." Sara said, quickly hanging up the phone a moment later.

Greg let out a quiet sigh of disappointment; he wouldn't mind being stuck here with her, provided she didn't try to kill him.

He watched as she called the airport, his attention turning fully on her when she started glaring at the phone. "How can you not have _any _flights off of the island, if there are flights in…?" she commented sharply into the receiver.

There was a brief pause in which Greg was sure that if it were possible Sara would've reached through the phone and strangled the unfortunate individual on the other end of the line.

"ALL the flights are booked in advance…? Until when?"

Another short pause, Greg noted as he looked under the bed for his missing shirt. "Grrr…" he mumbled going to check any other possible location his shirt could have ended up in.

"A week! Well, I'm sorry, next time I get married in a drunken moment, I'll plan a week ahead!" she yelled and hung up the phone.

Greg froze, poking his head out of the closet that had apparently been hiding his shirt along with two medium sized suitcases. "Aside from the airport part, I think you did." He said, gesturing to her bag.

"We'll be here for the rest of the week, unless you can sprout wings and fly." She sighed, seeming to accept that this was the situation they were currently stuck in.

* * *

_**Okay… that shed a little light on the situation. I'll update again soon! Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected Oasis **

**Greg and Sara wake up in an unfamiliar situation. Sandle. Sara is calmer in this chapter, but hey, you'd be a bit freaked out too if you woke up married to your best friend in another state…Went back and edited spelling mistakes **

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 3_:

Greg sat in a chair in front of the entertainment system tapping away at the buttons on a Game Cube controller while Sara was taking a shower. "Come on, Come on…"

"Well…" Sara laughed, walking into the room a moment later. "Don't stress yourself out over our current situation."

His eyes were glued to the screen. "Can't talk now. Must find dark gems…"

"Say what now?" she said, stopping mid-step in her walk to the balcony to turn to face him. "What on earth are you doing anyways?"

"Fighting Ineptune…" he replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Why?"

She was standing beside him now. "Have you been alert at all since waking up?"

"…" His attention was still on the game. "Sorry, what?" he asked.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." she sighed.

"Yes! Another realm conquered! Go, Spyro!" Greg yelled, throwing his arms in the air before resuming his button mashing.

"How old are you again?"

He looked up. "Thirty, why?"

She let out a mock sigh of relief. "You act like a twelve year old."

"Nyah!" he replied, sticking his tongue out at her. "And I could beat any twelve year old at this game, too."

"You don't seem overly concerned by the fact that we got married." she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

He bit his lip in thought. "I can think of worse things."

"Oh, really?" she scoffed. "Name five."

"Let's see. One: Winning the lottery. Two: Paying off a new car. Three: Winning a copy of every Spyro game ever made. Four: Beating Nick at Metal Gear Solid. Five: Falling into bed after a triple shift." He paused his game and listed them off on his hand.

She rolled her eyes, falling back into another of the chairs. "What are you trying to do anyways?" she asked, watching him complete a series of semi-difficut moves and land on top of a walrus.

"Well, this walrus named Wally is asking me to help him defend the realm… but I just can't bring myself to care."

She laughed at the fact that he'd managed to say that with a completely straight face. "You are not normal."

"I know." He replied. "And, according to you, and I quote: 'That's one of the things I love about you.'." He flashed her a grin before turning to the game. He watched her blush out of the corner of hs eye.

She smiled back at him, walking to the back of the TV to pull the plug on his game. "Sara!" he whined. "I didn't go to Zoe for a save yet!"

"You'll live."

"But Spyro won't!"

"Spyro is none of my concern."

"Fine." He huffed going to his bag and pulling out a DS. "Back-up. Spyro Shadow Legacy.

She laughed, taking it from him and digging through his bag, grabbing anything he could possibly play Spyro on. "You were drunk out of your mind and you still managed to grab game systems?"

"What else would I bring? An SP…? Tch…" he snorted, he never had liked those things. "Hey! What are you doing!" he cried, watching as she placed his precious games in the wall safe, shutting it behind them.

She smiled. "Preventing you from killing what little grey matter you have left." She replied.

Greg rolled his eyes. "You have my undying gratitude." He bowed.

"So… we have an entire week. What do you want to do first. And it better not involve a TV."

"Damn… you foiled my plan." He shrugged. "Ooh! I know!" he smiled, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her out of the room.

**

* * *

**

_**Short chapter, I know but its late, I have to get up early and I have to paint my room tomorrow and then I'm going to my friends house so I won't be here for a few days. Spyro is not mine and the idea to have Greg playing it was my brothers. Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**-UNEXPECTED OASIS-**

_**Greg and Sara wake up in an interesting situation. Characters not mine. It jumps around a bit...

* * *

**_

"Here." Greg said, handing her her bag. "You need a bathing suit."

She looked from the bag that he'd flung into her arms back to him. "Dare I ask what for?"

"That, Oh beautiful wife of mine," he grinned, promptly receiving a punch in the arm. "Is a surprise. And beating it out of me will not work. Now," he shoved her gently toward the bathroom. "Go change."

"I'm going…" she agreed, closing the door behind her.

Greg's jaw dropped as she stepped out a moment later, his shirt pulled halfway over his head.

She looked embarrassed, he knew her well enough to tell. "Ugh… Apparently I packed bathing suits I didn't even know I had…" she said, trying to break the awkward silence.

He had yet to regain the ability to form a complete sentence. The aqua blue halter top tied on both sides, as did the bottoms, which were black with a matching ring of blue around the waist of them. Not what he had had in mind…

"Umm… Wow…" he finally managed. "You might wanna pull a shirt on over that, we have to stop somewhere else before we hit the beach," Greg tossed her one of his baggy shirts.

She looked grateful. "Thank you."

"Well," he sighed, grabbing a bag and tossing a few towels and a few other things in. "Let's go."

"If I ask where I'm still not gonna get an answer am I?"

Greg shook his head, taking her hand and pulling her out of the room. "You'll like it. That's all you're getting out of me."

Several minutes later Greg had the both of them standing inside one of the shops on the beach. "Okay. We need goggles, snorkels, and flippers," he listed off the items they'd need, walking toward the large assortment of neon colored goggles.

"Try these." He handed her a pair, "Just push the mask against your face; if it stays there, it fits."

Sara did as he told her and pressed the mask against her face. It fell to the floor. "I'm going to assume that's a no…" she said, setting it back with the rest.

Three pairs later, Greg had finally managed to locate a pair that fit her, they were neon pink, and if you stared at them too long your corneas might start complaining, but they fit. It had only taken him a moment to locate a pair, his were neon green.

"Go grab two snorkels from that pile over there." He told her, heading toward flippers himself.

She reappeared beside him a moment later. "Are these okay?"

Greg nodded, handing her a pair of flippers. "Try these."

"Yeah, they fit."

"Then we're set." He said, taking a pair for himself and heading to the man in charge of the shop.

After buying the equipment, Greg led her out to the beach. "Come on! Let's go!" he smiled, sitting down on the bench near where the ferry would make its scheduled stop and take them to the reefs.

"Alright, already. No need to get pushy." She said, sitting down beside him. "So, we're snorkeling?"

He nodded. "No, we're skydiving," he teased. "Yes, we're going snorkeling."

Sara smiled. "I always wanted to do that."

"I know, you told me once. We had a case at the aquarium and you said something about it."

"And you remembered." she grinned.

He laughed. "Of course I remembered, though I don't think Grissom has yet to grasp the vegetarian concept. Oh, look. The boat's here." He said, pulling her to her feet.

Several minutes later they were at the location Greg had wanted to go snorkeling at and he quickly explained to Sara how to clear her snorkel and clean her goggles.

"Wow…" It's beautiful." Sara smiled, looking to Greg who had come up for aim at the same time she had.

He nodded. "Yeah, it is. Did you see that school of fish?" he asked.

She'd missed his question; she was under again, spotting the swarm of yellow fish herself.

Greg laughed and dived down again, swimming beside her. Sara reached out and grabbed his hand, going a few feet deeper.

After some time they finally decided to head in as most of the fish had left and you could only dunk somebody so many times before they grew irritated with it and got you back.

"So, what did you think?" Greg asked, sitting on the ferry, wrapped in a Spongebob Squarepants towel, Sara beside him in a normal beach towel.

"It was amazing," she replied, smiling. "Thanks for thinking of it."

He pulled her into a hug. "I do anything for you." He whispered in her ear as they pulled back to the beach.

"Greg," Sara said, turning to face him as they stepped into the soft sand. "Can we just sit around on the beach for a while?"

He nodded, spreading out his towel. "Sure." He agreed, pulling her down to sit next to him, her towel still wrapped around her frame.

They laid there for what seemed like forever, both drifting to sleep, Sara locked tightly in his arms.

"Sara." Greg said quietly, leaning up to see that the tide had started to come in and would have soaked them soon. "Wake up."

She yawned, pulling herself into a sitting position. "What?"

"We fell asleep."

"Ah, no wonder I'm so hungry, it's nearly sunset." She said, looking at the waterproof watch that was still on her wrist.

After shaking his towel out and hanging it around his shoulders, he looked around, spotting a small restaurant that joined with their hotel. "You wanna get some food?" he asked, looking to her.

"Okay," she nodded, following him over. The small cafe was near the hotel pool, which faced the beach; lighted torches surrounded the area giving off a subtle glow.

Greg ordered a Hawaiian shrimp dish which Sara ordered as well.

"C'mere." Greg said, dangling his feet in the pool as they waited for their food. Sara sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "See, this isn't turning out too bad."

She shook her head. "No, it's not." She smiled, her head resting against his shoulder, the sun setting before them.

He, rather apprehensively, took this opportunity to lean down, pressing his lips lightly to hers.

* * *

_**Okay, I'm sorry this took so long to get up. Hope you like it! Enjoy and Review!**_


End file.
